comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Parker (Ben Reilly) (Earth-1056)
Ben Reilly is the clone of Peter Parker. History Spider-Clone Created from Peter Parker's DNA by the Jackal, this clone was made to fight him as part of Jackal's torment of Spider-Man, whom he blamed for Gwen Stacy's death. In the fight, only one could survive in order to save Ned Leeds from a bomb. The Jackal activated the bomb, seemingly dying and killing the clone. Spider-Man retrieved the "corpse" and buried him at a industrial chimney. The clone, however, was alive and managed to survive due to the Jackal injecting him with something earlier while he was unconscious. In an attempt to sow confusion between Peter Parker and the clone, the Jackal dumped a different, already dead clone of Peter Parker down the same smoke stack Peter Parker dumped the living clone in after the Jackal had rescued him. After regaining consciousness, this clone witnessed Parker and Mary Jane in an embrace, and concluded that he must be the clone as the clone's feelings wouldn't have developed to the point where he could emotionally accept his feelings for Mary Jane. Exile The clone spent the next five years in exile from New York, believing himself to be a worthless clone. He dubbed himself "Ben Reilly", using his Uncle Ben's first name and his Aunt May's maiden name. After a period where he was stricken by influenza, he met scientist Seward Trainer, who inspired him with confidence to be his own person. Trainer also helped Ben by providing him with fake references to find work. Seward's references and Ben's own skills would allow him to work for a month or so at a time until people learned that his credentials were fake, forcing Ben to move on. Although he attempted to avoid attracting attention to himself, Reilly was unable to simply hide when his spider-sense went off, resulting in him helping the local police deal with various gangs during a stop-over in Salt Lake City. During his time there, Reilly found love with college student/waitress Janine Godbe, but she later revealed that her true identity as Elizabeth Tyne, a fugitive who killed her father after enduring his repeating incestuous abuse. Although Ben spent some time living with Janine, she apparently committed suicide out of guilt at her past crimes, leaving Reilly to be constantly followed by Kaine, who vowed to deny Reilly happiness for as long as he could. During this particularly bleak time, Ben began working as a janitor in a Portland high school using the alias "Henry Jones", initially allowing himself to be regarded as mentally handicapped until he rescued a woman from home invaders, which helped him realize that he could still make a difference. Following this, he lived for a short time in Italy, where he worked as an English teacher, but he was forced to leave after a Mafia boss discovered Reilly's past after his daughter expressed an interest in Reilly. The Mafioso learned about the gaps in Reilly's work record and forced him to leave the city. Scarlet Spider Returning to New York when he found out about Aunt May's failing health, Ben came face-to-face with Peter and had to explain his reasons for returning. His presence also inspired Peter to get through his current dark mood after recent tragedies. After an initial distrust of each other, Peter and Ben became friends and worked side by side as Spider-Man and the Scarlet Spider it was revealed by Seward Trainer that Peter was the clone and Ben had been the real Peter Parker all along. This drove Peter almost insane and left Ben stunned. They agreed to keep their names, since Ben still didn't feel like he deserved the name. Peter soon gave up the webs, leaving Ben as New York's only web-slinger. Although Ben turned down Peter's original costume, he continued to operate as the Scarlet Spider, and joined the New Warriors to deal with the Carrion Virus, though none of the team members fully accepted him because he refused to reveal his identity. He soon abandoned the Scarlet Spider identity after Lady Octopus and Alistaire Smythe ruined his reputation using a holographic copy. Reilly concluded that the deception had worked because he was too new to the group for them to trust him. As Spider-Man Having become Spider-Man, Ben began to enjoy the chance to have his own adventures, working as a waiter at local coffee house the Daily Grind, dying his hair blonde to distinguish himself from Peter, and dating local university students Jessica Carradine (until it was revealed that she was the daughter of the burglar who killed Uncle Ben) and Desiree Winthrop. Although most people accepted that the 'new' Spider-Man was the same person as the old one, various heroes and villains learned the truth, including Black Cat, Silver Sable, Firestar, Sandman, Venom, the Human Torch, Daredevil, Mysterio, Cyclops, Storm, Angel, Iceman and Wolverine. When the Carnage symbiote escaped Ravencroft, Ben Reilly bonded with it to stop it harming anyone else, managing to keep himself under control long enough for John Jameson to drive it out with a potentially fatal blast of microwave radiation, forcing it to return to Kasady. During this confrontation, Seward Trainer disappeared as Peter was trying to research his background, and Ben was framed for arson when the Grind was burned down. Eventually, it was revealed that Trainer was working for Gaunt and Norman Osborn. Norman had survived the glider to his chest all those years ago and created the whole clone saga in order to drive Peter mad. During a confrontation between the Green Goblin and the two Spider-Men, Norman impaled Ben Reilly with his glider and Peter watched as he seemingly disintegrated, proving that Ben was the clone all along. Peter dispersed Ben's ashes across New York City from a rooftop. Ghosts of the Past Years later, Peter was attacked by a man named Damon Ryder (using the name Raptor), believing him to be Ben Reilly. Raptor showed Spider-Man a sketch of the arsonist and revealed that the arsonist looked like Peter and Ben. Ryder then appeared in New York City and confronted Peter, still believing him to be Ben Reilly and repeatedly calling him "Ben". The two fought in the middle of the office of Front Line after Raptor threatened to target Peter's family. Ryder gained the upper hand before Peter's coworkers got in the way, then left after handing over the article on the arsonist, with Ben Urich noting that it appeared to be Peter in the sketch. Ryder ditched his jacket not knowing a spider-tracer was on it, and headed to Peter's apartment to seemingly attack his roommate. When Spider-Man reached the tagged jacket, he was attacked by Kaine. After a scuffle with Kaine, Peter returned to his apartment and found his roommate unharmed, though she gave him the address of Aunt May's home. Peter headed there, only to find Raptor holding Harry Osborn and his cousins hostage at gunpoint. As Raptor announced his plans to burn his friends and family to death right in front of him after he admitted his "true identity" as Ben Reilly, Kaine arrived, revealing that he had been working with Raptor. Kaine exposed both Peter's identity and his status as a "clone" of Reilly to Raptor, encouraging him to kill him, since if Reilly was a murderer, then Peter could be driven to kill as well. Refusing to accept this, Peter beat Raptor unconscious, while affirming his and Reilly's innocence and the fact that they would never murder anyone. He was forced to flee when the police arrived, which allowed Kaine and Raptor to escape. Dead No More Ben Reilly was brought back to life by Miles Warren through a new cloning procedure he devised that allowed his subjects to retain old memories, in the case of Ben, to the point of his death. As the procedure caused the clones to suffer from cellular degradation, Reilly was constantly killed and resurrected by Warren in an attempt to find a cure for it. Reilly managed to break free from the shackles used to restrain him and attacked Warren, almost killing him. However, at the last second, Reilly realized there were other ways to deal with Warren and decided to knock him unconscious instead and cloned him. Tricking Warren into thinking he was a clone, Reilly convinced him and his clones to work for him in return for the pills he created to keep the cellular degeneration at bay. Ben took on the identity of the Jackal, impersonating the real Miles Warren, and created New U Technologies with the intention to use Warren's new cloning technology for good. As the Jackal, Ben started laying a network of influence across the United States, using New U's cloning procedure to bring back to life the loved ones of members of government, law enforcement agencies, medical institutions and even the media. At one point, Ben also resurrected Gwen Stacy, offering her a place among his circle because he couldn't "trust himself with this." At first, she wasn't enthusiastic about it until she encountered her father, George Stacy, whom Ben had resurrected earlier, which convinced her to join. In order to strengthen his enterprise, the Jackal recruited numerous of Spider-Man's foes, including the Rhino, the Lizard, and a depowered Electro. He also attempted to approach the Kingpin, who refused, claiming the Jackal had tainted the memory of his dead wife Vanessa, whom Ben had brought back to provide Fisk with an incentive. Ben eventually had New U come to light, appearing in the world as a medical organization which provided high-end medical solutions using cloned organs. As part of Ben's plan to slowly convince Peter Parker to join his enterprise, he had New U doctor Rita Clarkson enter in contact with Peter Parker to offer him to save the life of his step-uncle Jay Jameson. Peter was initially reluctant, but ended up paying for New U's services, albeit for another patient, an employee of his named Jerry Salters who had suffered a near-fatal accident while working at Parker Industries and had but hours left to live. However, when the cured Jerry Salteres triggered his spider-sense, Peter became suspicious of New U, and had his ally the Prowler investigate their base of operations at San Francisco. The Prowler arrived at New U's base when the Jackal attempted to submit Electro to a procedure that would restore his powers, but ended up powering up his lover Francine Frye instead, who Reilly had resurrected in oreder to make Dillon cooperate. The Prowler was accidentally killed by Frye when he was discovered snooping around, but Ben brought him back and convinced him to join his cause. The Jackal later brought back to life the late wife of John Jonah Jameson to use his news chain for publicity, as well as countless of friends and foes of Spider-Man. Through the machinations of a duplicate of Doctor Octopus, Ben also acquired the corpse of the original Doc Ock. The duplicate agreed to work for Ben once he took control of his new cloned body. After Jerry Salteres mysteriously disappeared, having being taken by New U after suffering from cellular degeneration when he forgot to take his pills, Spider-Man personally investigated New U. When he infiltrated their base of operations, Peter was confronted by the Jackal, along with all of villains who had been resurrected by him, Gwen and Captain Stacy. Ben offered Peter a chance to join him, in order to use the combined power of New U and Parker Industries to help the world, but Peter turned him down. When Gwen Stacy was outed as an impostor, with the original having being replaced by her super-powered counterpart from an alternate universe who had been investigating the Jackal's operations, Peter found the chance to escape with her. Eluding capture from other villains, Ben caught up with Peter, who overpowered him easily. Finally, Ben unmasked and revealed his identity to Peter. He made his offer again to Peter, this time offering up the chance to bring back Uncle Ben as an incentive. After hearing Ben's story of his resurrection, Peter accompanied him to his secondary base of operations, seemingly giving Ben a chance. Once there, Ben showed Peter the apparent utopia he had built, a place where Spider-Man's friends and foes coexisted peacefully. Having realized that Ben possessed power but not responsibility, Peter reprimanded him, prompting Ben to order the villains he had brought back to attack him. Reilly returned to the lab, where Doc Ock and Ben's hostage Anna Maria Marconi had discovered it was a specific type of frequency which caused the cellular decay, and an inverse frequency could stop the decay altogether. Doc Ock amplified the frequency repsonsible for the decay and piped it throughout the base after discovering that the Jackal was a clone, having decided to sabotage his enterprise for having disrespected Anna Maria, whom Otto loved. When all the clones in the base began to break down and turn into Carrions, Ben decided to broadcast the decaying signal across the entire world, causing an outbreak of the Carrion Virus globally, with the intention to bring every single person back as a clone once they had died. Ben kept fighting Doctor Octopus while Spider-Man hacked into the emergency system of his Webware and had all of these devices globally emit the inverse frequency, stopping the outbreak and curing all those who hadn't yet completely broken down. During their fight, Octavius shattered Ben's Webware, preventing both of them from being cured. Ben then attempted to transfer his mind to a prototype body of New U's ultimate clone template created by Octavius. However, Octavius was already expecting Ben to do so and set a trap on the mind-transferring device that rendered Ben unconscious. When Ben woke up, the proto-clone was gone and Doc Ock's old body was dissolved, suggesting that Octavius was able to transfer his mind to the clone before his body broke down and fled. After using the dissolved remains of a Miles Warren clone to make it seem he had perished, Ben escaped the building and stole a Webware to stabilize his own body. Arriving at his safe house, which had been built by the Miles Warren clones to resemble Aunt May's house, Ben was confronted by the real Miles Warren in his original Jackal costume, bent on getting revenge on Reilly for stripping him of his identity. The Jackal started a fire to burn what was left of New U's resources and attacked Ben, but was ultimately defeated and buried under the wreckage of the burning house. Leaving the Jackal to die (metaphorically and literally), Ben set out to pave a new future for himself. Powers and Abilities Powers He possesses the same powers as Peter since he's his clone.Category:Earth-1056